Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil (franchise)
The Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil franchise '''are a series of crossover films featuring characters from the 2014 animated Disney film, ''Big Hero 6, and the Disney XD animated series, Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It began with Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil in 2017, Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 2: Miraculous Squad later that year, Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War in 2018, Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes ''in 2020, and ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Fate of the Universe ''in 2026. The films also tends to crossover with other shows such as ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, The Loud House, and Elena of Avalor. The series centers around Star Butterfly, an intergalactic warrior princess, who learns what it truly means to be a real hero after she meets robotics prodigy Hiro Hamada, Baymax, and a bunch of other colorful new friends. Film series ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil ''(2017) Main article: Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil After Star Butterfly gets into an argument with her best friend, Marco Diaz, she leaves and later finds herself in the city of San Fransokyo. Over there she runs into Hiro Hamada and his robot companion, Baymax, and they all instantly become friends. When Zorona, an evil spirit from a thousand years ago, awakens and threatens to take over Mewni, Star must team up with Hiro, Baymax, and the rest of the team to save the day. ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 2: Miraculous Squad ''(2017) Main article: Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 2: Miraculous Squad Star, Marco, and the Big Hero 6 head over seas to Paris, France to attend a robotics expo. Star meets and becomes friends with a young girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who is secretly a superhero named Ladybug. Things go well until when a villain named Hawk Moth akumatizes Star into a supervillain named Dark Butterfly. Now Ladybug, along with her partner, Cat Noir, must team up with Marco and the Big Hero 6 to save all of Paris and free Star from the akuma. ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War ''(2018) Main article: Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War Star's life is now in danger after she frees her long-lost evil sister, Venus Butterfly, from an isolated island. Her parents force her to move away from Marco's home and into the Loud House in Royal Woods, Michigan. Marco calls on the Big Hero 6 to help bring Venus to justice in order for Star to return back home. But after Star grows to love her new family, she now has to make a tough decision to either stay with the Loud family or return back home to Marco. ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes ''(2020) Main article: Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes After Star accidentally breaks her wand during battle, she is forced to learn how to fight without it, with help from Princess Elena. Meanwhile, Marco, the Big Hero 6, the Super Louds 11, Ladybug, and Cat Noir are put in danger when Eclipsmoth, who is Hawk Moth possessed by Queen Eclipsa, arises and begins to wreak havoc on Mewni. Now Star, along with Elena, Pony Head, and their new princess friends, must team up to save their friends and the kingdom of Mewni from Eclipsa's forces of evil. The film is scheduled to be released in theaters on June 19, 2020. ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Fate of the Universe ''(2026) Main article: Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Fate of the Universe Star, Big Hero 6, and all of their friends must team up to stop the revived Bill Cipher from destroying reality. The film is set to be released to be released in theaters on November 25, 2026. Spin-offs Main article: Super Louds 11 A spin-off film featuring Lincoln and his sisters as a team of superheroes is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on May 25, 2020. In this film, Lincoln, his sisters, and Clyde dawn their superhero gear to stop a masked villain and his gang of thieves from terrorizing a Mexican church carnival. Main article: Super Louds 11: Defenders of Avalor In the sequel to Super Louds 11, Lincoln, all ten of his sisters, and Clyde are all invited for a celebration in Avalor to honor the kids' heroic deed of saving Princess Elena from Flute Guy and his masked bandits. But the special event is put to a halt when an evil overlord is hell-bent on destroying Avalor. Now, the Louds and Clyde must team up, once again, to save the kingdom from their uncertain fate. The film is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on June 2, 2023. Main article: Super Louds 11: The Incredible Louds Exhausted from balancing their superhero life with their normal life, Lincoln and his sisters decide to take a vacation while the Magic High Commission hires the Incredibles to fill in for them to take down the Sparroweyes, a family of supervillains. When Lincoln hears rumors that the Commission might replace them with the Incredibles, he and his sisters jump back into action to save the day and prove to the Commission that they're just as good as the Parr family. The film iis set to premiere on Nickelodeon on May 27, 2024. Main article: Princess Squad Shortly after the events of Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes, Star Butterfly and Princess Elena travel to Grand Jewel City to attend a royal princess retreat and meet with princesses from all around the world, including the Official Disney Princesses. When some princesses suspiciously keep disappearing, Star, Elena, and the Disney Princesses must over come their differences and save the day. The film is set to premiere on Disney Channel on November 5, 2021. Main article: Princess Squad 2: Realm of the Gods The princesses discover a world inhabited by gods while searching for demigod Maui. The film is set to premiere on Disney Channel on June 6, 2025. Main article: Miraculous Hero 6 Hiro Hamada and Baymax return to Paris, France to assist Ladybug and Cat Noir when a huge crime wave threatens their city. The film is set to be released in theaters on March 25, 2022. Main article: Eight of Spades: Dark Magic A spin-off film focusing on Lucy Loud going undercover at a witch cult is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on October 28, 2022. Follow-Up Main article: Star vs. the Forces of Evil The Movie: Interdimensional Pool Party '' In ''Interdimensional Pool Party, Star wants to throw Marco the best birthday party that he will never forget. When Star invites different people from different dimensions, she struggles to keep the unsupervised party under control while making sure her best friend is having the best night of his life. The film is set to premiere on Disney XD on January 1, 2019. A sequel, Interdimensional Pool Party 2, is set to be released on May 2, 2025, nine years after the premiere of The Loud House. Television special Main article: Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Christmas Protocol A half-hour Christmas special has been announced and is set to premiere on Disney XD on December 4, 2020. Cast and characters Main Characters * Star Butterfly (voiced by Eden Sher) – The main protagonist is a magical princess from the dimension Mewni. On her 14th birthday, she is given the family heirloom, but after she causes a big accident, she is sent to the Earth dimension as a foreign exchange student. She then lives with the Diaz family. Star is very energetic and friendly. She loves having fun and usually has an optimistic outlook on life. She enjoys exploring and being away from her parents and their pressure to make her into a perfect princess. * Marco Diaz (voiced by Adam McArthur) – Marco is a 14-year-old boy who becomes Star's best friend and partner in their inter-dimensional adventures. He is kind, responsible, very organized, and supportive of others. Prior to meeting Star, he was known as a safe kid due to avoiding danger and being cautious. He helps Star during their fights against the villains. * Hiro Hamada (voiced by Ryan Potter) – 14-year-old robotics prodigy and student at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Hiro has intelligence far beyond his years, which resulted in him graduating from high school when he was 13. He is the founder and leader of Big Hero 6, a team of young superheroes whose goal is to protect the city of San Fransokyo. * Baymax (voiced by Scott Adsit) – an inflatable robot built by Hiro's late brother, Tadashi Hamada, as a medical assistant. He is highly intelligent in the world of medics, devoted, and extremely caring for his patient, in question. Even so, he is slightly naïve, as he initially lacks understanding of human emotion, as well as lacks human emotion, himself, only being concerned of his patient and providing excellent healthcare to the best of his ability. * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (voiced by Cristina Vee in English version, Anouck Hautbois in French version) - An aspiring fashion designer and student at Collège Françoise-Dupont in Paris, France. Marinette is sweet, joyful, and a bit awkward, but respected by her peers. She has a huge crush on Adrien Agreste. She can transform into the superheroine "Ladybug" with the help of her Kwami, Tikki, to defend Paris with her crime-fighting partner Cat Noir. * Lincoln Loud (voiced by Colin Dean) — The 11-year-old middle child, only son of the Loud family and the only Loud child who has white hair, as well as the only Loud child without exactly 4 letters in his name. He loves to read comic books, play video games and watch science fiction movies. Lincoln always has a plan to get through his daily life with his ten sisters. He often breaks the fourth wall by speaking to the audience about the chaotic conditions of the household. He becomes the leader of Super Louds 11, a team of superheroes that consists of him, all ten of his sisters, and occasionally his best friend, Clyde. * Princess Elena (voiced by Aimee Carrero) - The 16-year-old crown princess of Avalor. She has the heart and mind of a true leader and is devoted to the welfare of her subjects, her family, and her friends. The Magic High Commission puts Elena in charge of the Princess Protocol Program. * Princess Isabel (voiced by Jenna Ortega) – Nicknamed Isa, Isabel is the younger sister of Elena. She is a kind, intelligent, precocious young girl who is very creative and loves to draw and invent. Isabel values keeping promises no matter what to the point where she dislikes people breaking promises they made her. She becomes close friends with Lincoln in Super Louds 11. Secondary Characters Big Hero 6 * GoGo Tomago (voiced by Jamie Chung) - A tough, athletic student who specializes in electromagnetics. She lives for the speed and thrill and is willing to take up any challenge. * Fred (voiced by T.J. Miller) - A comic-book fan who also plays the mascot at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Fred is incredibly eccentric, zany, loud, childish, and rather boisterous. Nevertheless, he is ultimately very sweet, and extremely laid-back, especially when compared to his friends. * Wasabi (voiced by Damon Wayans, Jr.) - A smart, slightly neurotic and compulsive youth who specializes in lasers. Out of all his friends, Wasabi is arguably the most grounded, and appears to be the one with the most common sense. * Honey Lemon (voiced by Génesis Rodríguez) - A chemistry enthusiast at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Honey Lemon is best described as being as sweet as her namesake. Eternally optimistic and bright, Honey is the team member who keeps everyone smiling and her sympathy towards other people's issues can help relieve moments of fear or tension within the group. Miraculous Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook in English version, Benjamin Bollen in French version) - A kind, well-liked boy who is Marinette's classmate and a popular fashion model for his father's clothing company. He transforms into the superhero "Cat Noir" (French: Chat Noir, lit. "black cat") with the help of his Kwami, Plagg, to assist Ladybug in saving Paris. * Tikki (voiced by Mela Lee in English version, Marie Nonenmacher in French version) is Marinette's Kwami who allows her to transform into Ladybug. Tikki is a small floating magical humanoid with a large head, big eyes, and a red body with large black spots on her head, resembling a ladybug. She believes strongly in Marinette and gives her advice to be the best she can be, regardless of transformation. * Plagg (voiced by Max Mittelman in English version, Thierry Kazazian in French version) is Adrien's Kwami who enables him to transform into Cat Noir. Plagg looks much like Tikki, but with a black body, green eyes and pointed ears, resembling a black cat. Unlike Tikki, however, Plagg is sarcastic and lazy. His favorite food is camembert, a stinky cheese. * Alya Césaire (voiced by Carrie Keranen in English version, Fanny Bloc in French version) - Marinette's best friend who typically wears a plaid shirt and black glasses. She constantly helps Marinette with her problems. The Loud family * Lori Loud (voiced by Catherine Taber) — The 17-year-old eldest child of the Loud family and the only Loud child with a driver's license. Lori is depicted as a bossy, short-tempered, sarcastic, and cynical teenager who is condescending towards her younger siblings. Despite this, she cares deeply about her family, especially Lincoln. * Leni Loud (voiced by Liliana Mumy) — The 16-year-old second-eldest child of the Loud family. Leni is depicted as a crazy, ditzy, kind, and beautiful dumb blonde who shows talents in fashion designing, wood-carving, and lock-picking. * Luna Loud (voiced by Nika Futterman) — The 15-year-old third-eldest child of the Loud family. Luna has a habit of speaking in a British/Swedish accent. She is a wild and upbeat musician and owns various instruments, with her signature instrument being the rock guitar (mostly an electric guitar). * Luan Loud (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) — The 14-year-old fourth-oldest of the Loud family and the comedian of the bunch. Most of her dialogue consists of bad puns, much to the disdain of her siblings. She has braces, wears squirt-flowers on her shirt and shoes, owns a ventriloquist dummy named Mr. Coconuts, and at some times will be seen with a camera. * Lynn Loud Jr. (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) — The 13-year-old fifth-oldest child of the Loud family and the athletic one of the bunch and the youngest teenager. She tends to start competitions among her siblings. * Lucy Loud (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) — The 8-year-old fifth-youngest child of the Loud family. Lucy is a gloomy gothic girl with interests in poetry, séances, and gothic fiction. She has pale skin and long black hair that conceals her eyes. Lucy also has an uncanny ability to suddenly appear in places, which often frightens her siblings. * Lana Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin) — The 6-year-old fourth-youngest child of the Loud family and the identical twin sister of Lola. Lana was born two minutes before Lola. She is a fun-loving tomboy who loves to get her hands dirty, which often annoys Lola. She is also a skilled handyworker. She also takes care of many exotic reptiles including Izzy the lizard, Hops the frog, and El Diablo, the snake. * Lola Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin) — The 6-year-old third-youngest child of the Loud family and the identical twin sister of Lana. Lola is a bratty girly girl who is skilled at plotting and scheming to get her way. She constantly enters and wins child beauty pageants. * Lisa Loud (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) — The 4-year-old second-youngest child of the Loud family and a child prodigy who graduated from college early. She enjoys solving complex equations and performing elaborate experiments, often using her siblings and Clyde as test subjects. She wears round glasses, speaks with a lateral lisp, and laughs maniacally when performing experiments. * Lily Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin) — The 1-year-old baby who is the first youngest child of the Loud family. Lincoln shares a special connection with Lily and babysits her on several occasions. Lily can walk independently and always be occasionally carried by any of her older siblings or her parents for longer distances. Magic High Commission * Queen Butterfly (voiced by Grey Griffin) – Star's mother, the current queen of Mewni, and the newest member of the Magic High Commission. She was inducted into the Commission after exhibiting a mastery of magic and proving her leadership as a queen. Her role in the Commission is to oversee the relationship between Mewmans and magic. * Omnitraxus Prime '(voiced by Carl Weathers) -' 'One of the three original founders of the Commission. Glossaryck created him to maintain the multiverse for Mewmans and explain to them the delicate strands of spacetime. * '''Hekapoo '(voiced by Zosia Mamet) - The forger and enforcer of all dimensional scissors. Glossaryck created her to provide Mewmans with the means of interdimensional travel. * 'Rhombulus '(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - The least mature member of the Commission. He serves as the council's "muscle", and he judges certain individuals of the multiverse and determines whether or not they pose a threat to its safety. This sometimes results in him wrongfully imprisoning people in crystal due to his reliance on instinct rather than logic. '''The Witch Cult * Xcarlet (voiced by Dakota Fanning) - A kind, but troubled, experienced witch who befriends Lucy. She, along with other witches, used to live a happy life until the government enforced a law banning witches and performing witchcraft, which resulted in her losing her friends and family. * The Dawn '''(voiced by Emilia Clarke) - The stern, but caring, leader of the witch cult. She cares deeply about her witch people and will do anything to protect them. Villains '''Main Villains * Zorona (voiced by Zoe Saldana) - The main antagonist of the first film. She is an evil spirit from a thousand years ago who originally lead an army of monsters to conquer all of Mewni. After they lose the battle, Zorona is banished to the spirit dimension. Many years later she arises and transforms into a young girl named Melanie to spy on Star and plots to take over all of Mewni with her spiritual army. * Hawk Moth (French: le Papillon, lit. "the butterfly"; voiced by Keith Silverstein in English version, Antoine Tomé in French version) - The main antagonist of the second and fourth film. He is a mysterious villain who has the power to create new super-villains with his akuma, which are butterflies that he corrupts with his dark power. He preys on people who are at a point of weakness and appeals to their negative emotions, such as fear, sadness, anger or jealousy. In exchange for granting them powers to exact revenge on those who have wronged them, he asks his villains to steal Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for him, so that he may use both to gain immense power. In Miraculous Squad, he transforms Star into a villain named Dark Butterfly. In Forever Heroes, he akumatizes Eclipsa, the queen of darkness, to a villain who has the ability to suck away all of the powers and abilities away from superheroes. * Venus Butterfly (voiced by Hynden Walch) - Star's long-lost evil sister and the main antagonist of the third film. On her 14th birthday, Venus, who always had darkness inside her, used the family wand to destroy everyone and everything for the fun of it. She nearly used the wand's powers to kill Star. This resulted in King and Queen Butterfly to banish Venus away from Mewni to an isolated island and erase Star's memory of her. Venus returns in Interdimensional Pool Party as Miss Heinous resurrects her from the dead to go after Star and Marco. * Mr. Eric Gusman '(voiced by Jordan Peele) - Mr. Loud's new boss and the secondary antagonist of the third film. He is a wealthy, rude, snobby, well-dressed man who fires Mr. Loud from his job, putting the Loud family's life in danger. He lives with his wife and five children, who are also mean and snobby. * '''Miss Heinous '(voiced by Jessica Walter) - The former headmistress of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses and the main antagonist of Interdimensional Pool Party. Miss Heinous wanted to strictly control bad behavior in wayward princesses, forcing them to act like "proper" princesses with no individuality of their own, until Star and Marco infiltrate the school and cause a revolt. After they leave, she finds out via experimenting with a bobby pin Marco dropped that they came from Earth and swears to annihilate them. Miss Heinous returns in Princess Squad, once again as the main antagonist. She kidnaps princesses and drains away their beauty and energy to restore her youth with help from her assistant, Gemini. * 'Flute Guy '(voiced by Bill Hader) - The main antagonist of Super Louds 11. He possesses a flute which gives him the ability to summon his henchmen thieves to do his evil deeds. He uses the power to kidnap Princess Elena and steal jewelry and other goods at the Fiesta, but is eventually thwarted by Lincoln, his sisters, and Clyde. * '''Masked Mistress/Carla Delgado (voiced by Myrna Velasco) - The true main antagonist of Super Louds 11. She is out for revenge after Princess Elena had her and her father arrested and incarcerated for stealing her mother's crown and other jewelry. After they let her go, but sentenced her father to be hung to death, Carla decides to get revenge on Elena by joining Flute Guy's group and takes the name Masked Mistress. Carla later betrays Flute Guy, steals his flute and orders his henchmen to kill Elena. Carla is eventually defeated by Lincoln, his sisters, and Clyde. * Lord Diablodor '(voiced by Peter Dinklage) - An evil overlord who is hell-bent on destroying the Kingdom of Avalor and the main antagonist of ''Super Louds 11: Defenders of Avalor. Once a childhood best friend of Elena's mother, Diablodor left the kingdom to live on an isolated island out of jealously when Elena's mother married Elena's father. When Diablodor holds Gabe and the royal guards hostage on his island, it is up to Lincoln, his sisters, and Clyde to rescue them, defeat Diablodor, and save Avalor from mass destruction. * 'Constantine Libwitz '(voiced by Mary Jo Catlett) - The main antagonist of Eight of Spades: Dark Magic. She is the leader of a hate group who urges city council to take care of their witch problem. When she witnesses Lucy going undercover, Constantine tricks her into believing that the witches are nothing but evil and must be destroyed. After Lucy realizes Constantine was lying to her, she ends saving the witches and kills Constantine by performing a spell that ages her to death and then sends her body to Hell. '''Minor villains * Ludo (voiced by Alan Tudyk) – Star's nemesis from Mewni. After acquiring a new wand made partly from the fragments of Star's original wand, he becomes possessed by Toffee. * Stormy Weather '(voiced by Mela Lee in English version, Geneviève Doang in French version) - a student at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France. She becomes infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes a weather-controlling supervillain. * '''Mr. Yama '(voiced by Paul Briggs) - the undisputed bot-fighter champion in San Fransokyo's underground bot fights, who is now out for revenge against Hiro for defeating him in the bot-fighting tournament. * 'Flute Guy's minion thieves '(voiced by Tom Kenny, John DiMaggio, and Carlos Alazraqui) - Flute Guy's henchmen. They obey all of his commands from the power of his flute. * '''Hector (voiced by Eric Bauza) - Diablodor's bumbling, dim-witted assistant. Minor characters * Janna (voiced by Abby Elliott) - A mischievous student who hangs out with Star and Marco. She breaks into Marco's locker and knows all sorts of his personal information. * Pony Head (voiced by Jenny Slate) – Star's best friend from Mewni and a floating unicorn head. She is described as sassy, sarcastic, and mischief-making. She does not get along with Marco and is sometimes jealous of him when he interacts with Star. * King Butterfly (voiced by Alan Tudyk) – Star's father and the king of Mewni. * Clyde McBride (voiced by Caleel Harris) — A nerdy 11-year-old boy who is Lincoln's best friend. Clyde shares many interests with Lincoln such as video games and science fiction movies. He harbors an unrequited crush on Lori and tends to faint when she talks to him. * Ronnie Anne Santiago (voiced by Breanna Yde) — Lincoln's schoolmate and on and off girlfriend. She is very tough and enjoys skating, video games, and pranks. * Nino Lahiffe '''(voiced by Benjamin Diskin in English version, Alexandre Nguyen in French version) - Adrien's best friend who dresses in skate punk fashion, typically seen with headphones around his neck and a cap on his head. He DJs at the school's radio station. * '''Chloé Bourgeois (voiced by Selah Victor in English version, Marie Chevalot in French version) - The mayor's daughter and a classmate of Marinette and Adrien. Chloé is extremely mean, snobby, spoiled and thinks the world revolves around her. * Los Chicos '''(voiced by Grey Griffin, Tara Strong and Pamela Hayden) - A group of delinquent kids who befriend Lynn and Lucy. They make them do all sorts of dares, which Lynn gladly accepts to do. * '''Aunt Cass (voiced by Maya Rudolph) - Hiro's aunt and legal guardian who owns and runs the Lucky Cat Café in San Fransokyo. * Glossaryck (voiced by Jeffrey Tambor) – A gnomish sprite with blue skin and a white beard. He lives inside Star's magic instruction book and sometimes speaks in riddles. * Mr. and Mrs. Diaz (voiced by Artt Butler and Nia Vardalos) – Marco's parents who host Star while she is on Earth. * Lynn Loud, Sr. (voiced by Brian Stepanek) — The father of the Loud children. * Rita Loud (voiced by Jill Talley) — The mother of the Loud children. Short films '''''Miraculous Hiro Miraculous Hiro ''is a 15 minute short that is included in the ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 2: Miraculous Squad DVD. Taking place after the events of the second film, Hiro and Baymax head back over to Paris to help Marinette with her science project. Meanwhile, Hawk Moth akumatizes the school's principal into a super villain, so now Marinette transforms into Ladybug to save the day, with Hiro and Baymax filling in for Adrien, who caught a nasty cold. Game Night In this 6 minute short that is included on the Relative War DVD, the Loud family invites Star and Marco over for a game night. Chaos ensues when everyone starts to act too competitive towards each other. Chronology # Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil (2017) # Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 2: Miraculous Squad (2017) # Miraculous Hiro (2017) # Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War (2018) # films Game Night (2018) # Star vs. the Forces of Evil The Movie: Interdimensional Pool Party (2019) # Super Louds 11 (2020) # Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes (2020) # Princess Squad ''(2021) # ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Christmas Protocol ''(2020) # [[Miraculous Hero 6|''Miraculous Hero 6]]'' (2022) # ''Eight of Spades: Dark Magic (2022) # Super Louds 11: Defenders of Avalor ''(2023) # ''Super Louds 11: The Incredible Louds (2024) # ''Princess Squad 2: Realm of the Gods ''(2025) # ''Interdimensional Pool Party 2 ''(2025) Category:Disney Category:Crossover films Category:Franchise